thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zyana Howel
This tribute belongs to Pippycat/Bee. Please don't user her without her permission. Thanks. Her lunaii is one that I've won from the auction. Zyana Name: '''Zyana Howel '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''14 (10, 13) '''Age: '''13 '''Weapon: '''Whip, bow and arrow '''Appearance: '''Zyana has very straight, light brown hair with whispy bangs that frame her forehead. She has light blue eyes, and usually has a smile on her face. She is very small and petite. '''Strengths/skills: '''Zyana is actually fairly good with '''weapon skills, and is very fast, and is smart. Weaknesses: '''Zyana can be kind of '''clumsy and not very brave at times, and is a bad swimmer. Personality: '''Zyana acts very silly and cute, and is nice and kind to everyone. She can be a bit much at times, laughing at a lot of things and making jokes constantly. It's like she'll never do anything except be happy, which can be a little weird or annoying. She doesn't know when to stop, and can get on people's nerves, but she also has that kind of personality where she doesn't care if you don't like her. '''Alliance: '''Zyana will take alliance requests most likely, but will most likely join the anti-Careers '''Token: '''A light blue beanie hat (see lunaii) '''Fears: '''Though she comes from the district who's industry is '''mutts, Zyana fears them. She is also scared that she will die just like her brother, or that she won't make him proud, wherever he is. Backstory Zyana was born into a small family in District 14, who ran a small farm and earned barely enough money just to get by. She the youngest child out of two, with her older brother. The family of four was very close, and Zyana always worried about something bad happening. Zyana was a worrier, who always worried about everything and thought of the worst possible explanations for someone being late, ect. She was worried about her brother or her being Reaped into the Hunger Games, which she didn't want to happen. But it did. Her brother, at age thirteen, was Reaped into the Hunger Games. He did horribly at the parade; even with the best outfit he failed to catch any attention. By training, he failed to learn all skills, and was the only tribute who probably ever deserved a training score of zero. but the Gamemakers couldn't do it, instead they just had to shake their heads and give him a one. By the interviews, Zyana knew he was hopeless. Everyone did. Zyana was only twelve at the time, and was crying before the interviews were broadcast. When it finally got to her brother's, it looked like he knew he was pretty hopeless, also. He cried, and said, "the only thing I'm really worried about is my family. And my little sister, and my parents, and my dog... I don't want them to get hurt." He then turned to the cameras and said directly, "I'll miss you. Take care." Zyana started crying. He wasn't even worried about himself, he was so selfless as to not care about his own life but to only be worried about his family, and his mutt dog that the family kept on the farm. Her brother placed thirteenth, which was higher than expected, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't make it. Brutally killed in the bloodbath by his own district partner. Who later, became the victor. Zyana didn't know what she was feeling. Angry, one night, she snuck out of the house with a large kitchen knife, and over to the Victor's Village. She broke into the newest victor's house -- her brother's murderer, and also a Career tribute -- and plunged the knife deep into her chest. After the screaming had died down, Zyana took a deep breath and stepped away. She stared at the lifeless body of the girl she had just murdered, with a knife sticking at a brutal angle out of her stomach, and her mouth still hung open from screaming. Zyana cried, and ran home. No one found out that it was her who had murdered the girl, only that their victor had died. Zyana was scarred for life. There was no way to describe what she had done, she was only a twelve-year-old girl who's heart flamed with red hot revenge. She knew her brother was frowning upon her from up above. She tried to take care of his mutt dog, but it tried to bite her, which only increased her fear of mutts. Over time Zyana became depressed and failed to take care of the creature, and it died. A hopeless, depressed thirteen-year-old girl, she almost didn't care when her name was called. But she knew she had to do something. She wouldn't die like her brother. He wouldn't want her to. Filled with determination, a determined but angry grin on her face, she marched up to the stage after her name was called and said, "my brother died last year. And I'm going to avenge him." She wanted to make the Capitol pay for it. Games Participated In 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Zyana was Pippycat's 32nd tribute *Zyana's last name, Howel, sounds the same as the word "howl" which referred to the fact that her district specializes in mutts Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped Category:District 14 Category:Pippycat